Haz lo Correcto
by Hikaru-Hoshi
Summary: Aún cuando todos, están en contra de tus decisiones, sabes que tu deber es hacer lo correcto, por ti y por aquellos que dependen de ti.


Hacer lo Correcto

-

Prologo

-

Hikaru-Hoshi

- - - o - - -

-Lo siento, pero solo una persona puede ir con ella al hospital- dijo uno de los paramédicos, mientras veía a los cuatro hombres que se amontonaban en la puerta abierta de la ambulancia, mientras la joven mujer seguía soltando jadeos recostada en la camilla.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre si, dubitativos.

-Yo soy su novio- se adelantó a decir el castaño que estaba más cerca de la entrada, señalándose a si mismo a pesar de que no había esa necesidad, ya que era bastante alto.

-Yo soy el padre- dijo el segundo, que estaba junto al castaño, tenía el cabello extrañamente peinado en un pico y de un color purpura y era media cabeza más bajo que el castaño.

-Yo soy el novio de él- contesto el tercer hombre, señalando al de cabello extraño, aunque su peinado no era para nada normal, con el cabello de color azul cielo y peinado en picos.

-Yo quiero ver que pasa- contesto el último de los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, sonriendo cínicamente mientras los demás volteaban a verlo con caras de incredulidad, desconcierto y enojo. Por su aspecto, el cabello castaño largo y la sonrisa traviesa, se podía adivinar que era el gemelo del primer castaño.

El paramédico sonrió, sudando en frío, mientras contemplaba como una acalorada discusión se daba en la entrada de la ambulancia, sin saber que decir o hacer ante tan extraña situación –deliberando para sus adentros el por que había escogido ese turno para trabajar precisamente ese día- miro sin convicción a la mujer rubia que estaba con los ojos fuerte mente cerrados, jadeando y con los nudillos blancos de la presión que hacía al sujetar la barandilla de la camilla.

De repente, la rubia mujer abrió los ojos, mirando con un odio fulminante a sus "acompañantes", el paramédico se alegro tanto de no ser él al que esa mujer le mirara de esa manera, que de ese momento en adelante se decidió a tratarla con el máximo respeto, y convaleciéndose de los demás. Ya que esa mujer parecía querer explotar en cualquier segundo.

-Yo iré con ella- una jovencita de cabellos azules se acerco decidida, abriéndose paso entre la pequeña multitud, y sin dejar que alguien replicará, se plantó en el asiento frente al paramédico, retando a los jóvenes con la mirada para que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaría si alguien intentaba quitarle su nuevo lugar.

Los demás se callaron al momento, la reciente pelea de Pilika con Marion les había enseñado lo peligrosa que ella podía ser, en su níveo rostro aún podían verse los arañazos y en uno de ellos, por debajo del ojo derecho, corría una pequeña gota de sangre.

El paramédico se alegro de la decisión tomada, asintiendo con la cabeza frente a la joven de cabello azul, y haciendo otra seña a los demás para que le ayudarán a cerrar la puerta, cosa que hicieron los castaños al unisonó.

Dentro de la mente de la rubia que iba recostada todo daba vueltas, solo era consiente del fuerte apretón de la mano de Pilika, que le pedía que resistiera. Anna consideró las decisiones que había tomado en el último año y que la habían conducido hasta esta situación... cuando una nueva contracción le recordó las consecuencias de tales decisiones, sintió un piquete en el brazo y todo se volvió aún más borroso. La habían sedado.

Mientras la ambulancia se alejaba con una centella de luces rojas y azules, los cuatro jóvenes que se habían quedado atrás estaban sumergidos en un silencio incomodo, que fue roto al percatarse de los demás estudiantes, vestidos de gala gracias al baile de graduación que "debería" estarse celebrando en el gimnasio de la escuela.

Era el momento de la graciosa retirada.

- - - o - - -

Hola que tal?!, tanto tiempo sin escribir algo xDD muajajaja me da gusto estar de vuelta :D

Aquí empezando con otra de mis _freakis_ historias xD la inspiración vino de vacaciones al verme tan ociosa tirada jugando al Zelda con un nintendo 64 prehistórico xD además de que me la he pasado viendo puros animes saca-caries xD (léase con un alto contenido de azúcar… y mucho mucho drama…)

Este es solo el prologo, y espero haberlas (os) confundido xDD hoho

Dejen reviews! :D

Nos vemos!


End file.
